nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightsaber
A weapon in the Star Wars Universe associated with the Jedi and the Sith. Lightasber A lightsaber is a weapon and a symbol of both the Jedi and Sith. It is constructed from a crystal placed in the hilt. Placing the crystal in the hilt requires the Force as someone who isn’t trained in the Force may kill themselves in the process of making one. A lightsaber can also be tweaked to the wielder’s likings. This can include the length of the blade and the intensity of the blade. Younglings have the intensity setting on low so as not to pose a threat to others in their training. To use a lightsaber requires great skill, and just like making one, requires the Force. A Brief History After 25,000 BBY, the lightsaber became apart of the Jedi culture and they came about when the first Jedi Knights had used a Force power called Jedi Forge, and combined that with an alloy hilt. Later, they used off-world technology and that would keep and bring out the laser, and that would the base design of lightsabers from there on. Around 15,000 BBY, more research could allow the laser of the lightsaber to retract and extend, becoming the first portable energy blade. However, being new technology, it ate up the power supply quickly from a belt the Jedi wore and heated up quite quickly, making it unstable. It had to be used for short periods of time. Because of this, they were used more at ceremonies when granting the Jedi their next level in training. In 7,000 BBY, lightsabers were more commonly used as they became more stable, but they were still depleting the power supply. Even more so, they still had to wear the belt to supply the power, and the belt restricted movement when they were fighting. Around 5,000 BBY, they placed the power supplies inside the lightsaber and by 4,800 BBY they also put in a superconductor. This superconductor would allow the energy to be re-transferred into the power supply, allowing the lightsaber to be always extended. When the lightsaber made contact with anything, the superconductor would transfer the energy through a negative-charged flux aperture and the energy loop would be broken, allowing the energy to then be used for extra power. However, the lightsaber with this new technology was then sold on black-markets after 19 BBY (Episode III). It was from there on the lightsaber became quite rare and became collector’s items. It was Luke Skywalker who brought back lightsabers, and the discovery of Jedi holocrons, which were basically small electronic cubes which could hold large amounts of information. Construction To construct one’s own lightsaber required the Force and was apart of the apprentice’s training. First of all, the apprentice had to go into crystal caves, such as the one near the Jedi Enclave on Dantoonie, where in the cave the apprentice would use the Force to guide him/her to the right crystal for them. First, the lightsaber would take about a month to complete, the apprentice had to gather parts and materials to construct a lightsaber, but during the Clone Wars, it is said that lightsabers can be constructed in two days. Lightsabers must have all these basic components for it to become a “lightsaber” : *Crystals (up to three) *A power cell *A power conduit *Recharge socket *Activation switch *A hilt and a grip The lightsaber hilt is made out of alloy that’s usually 30 centimetres long, but can vary according to the physical needs of a Jedi – for example, Yoda. He is short in stature so he would need a hilt that would be in proportion with his body. Inside the hilt are a set of lenses and energisers which would work with the crystal to extend the laser of the lightsaber (like light bouncing off mirrors). To place the crystals inside the hilt would require the Force, because it required the binding of the materials at a molecular level which would allow an almost-perfect construction. Of course, people who were not Force sensitive could also construct a lightsaber, but they came along very rarely. One such person is Jaden Korr. Waterproofing had been considered as apart of the lightsabers feature, because most lightsabers would short out once put underwater but adding such a feature was very difficult. Such Jedis like Kit Fisto came from an aquatic race and went through the trouble of constructing a water proof lightsaber. Another added feature included was the use of a pressure sense so that when the Jedi let go of his/her lightsaber, the laser would retract. It was put in as a security measure. Category:Objects